The Nasty Nose/Transcript
---- Wubbzy: Oh, boy! Wow, Wow, everybody! Today we're having a big swimming party at the Wubb Club. There's going to be a diving board... And a water slide. And all my friends will be there. I just have to get Daizy and then it's off to the pool we go. (He goes to Daizy's house.) Daizy: Come in. Ooh, this looks flowertastic. Wubbzy: Wow, wow, Daizy. Are you ready for the swimming party? Daizy: All ready, Wubbzy. Lavender Lollipops! What's wrong with your nose? Wubbzy: My nose? Hmm. It does look a little swollen. Yikes! Double yikes! Daizy: Oh, Wubbzy, this isn't good. Those polka dots don't match your suit at all. Wubbzy: Wow! Wow! Wow! What's happening to my nose? Daizy: I don't know. But it looks serious. We'd better ask Walden. ---- Walden: Yes, yes, yes. I think this medical book should give us some information about your polka-dot nose. Let's see... Twisty toe? No. Knobby knee? No. Aha! Here it is, Wubbzy. It looks like you have a case of nasty nose. Wubbzy: Nasty nose? Widget: Jeepers. That doesn't sound too good. Walden: Don't worry: It should clear up by tomorrow. And the good news is, you can still go swimming with it. Wubbzy: But I don't want to go swimming with a big polka-dot nose. It's too embarrassing. Widget: Oh, don't worry about that, little buddy. It's okay to look different, once I had a case of bendy ears, and it was no problemo. Walden: And I had a case of swirly eyes, (--) Wubbzy: (--) Daizy: Then you're not going swimming? Wubbzy: Sure. I'm going swimming, after I find a way to hide my nasty nose. Walden: I don't know, Wubbzy. It's not going to be easy hidding that nose. Daizy: I have an idea! Maybe a little makeup will do the trick Wubbzy: Makeup? ---- Daizy: Now, a little powder... A little blush.. And now a pretty pink bow. Ooh! Look at you! Wubbzy: Too pretty. Daizy: Well, then. Let's try something else. Wubbzy: Too funny. Too cloudy. Too arty. To merry. Too hairy. Ahhh! Too scary! Daizy: I'm sorry, Wubbzy. But I tried everything I could think of. Wubbzy: Thanks anyway, Daizy. Widget: Hey, maybe your nose needs less making up and more shaping up. Wubbzy: Shaping up? Widget: That's right, little buddy. Shaping up. Presenting the Face-Changer 3000! This baby will change your eyes, ears, mouth, and especially your nose. Wubbzy: Really? Widget: You betcha. Here we go. (Change it for a pig's nose) Wubbzy: Too oinky. Widget: Let me try again. Wubbzy: Too quacky. Too trumpet-y. Daizy: Do you have anything quieter, Widget? Widget: Oh, sure! (the machine starts to fail) Oops, that's not supposed to happen. Wubbzy: Look out, everybody! Walden: It's out of control! Daizy: Daizy wants a cracker. Widget: Come back here, you crazy machine. (All turned into animals) All: Oh-oh! (The machine is destroyed and points again, this time, it returns everyone to its original state) Walden: Ah, we're all back to normal. Daizy: Thank goodness. Although I thought you looked really cute as a monkey, Wubbzy. Wubbzy: Ooh-ooh-ooh. (Again that video was cut, please help!) ---- Daizy: But it looks great with your bathing suit. Let's go swimming! ---- Wubbzy: There's Huggy, Buggy, and Earl. That's strange. Huggy is wearing a football helmet, and Buggy is wearing giant bunny slippers, and Earl is wearing a giant pair of gloves. Wubbzy: Wow, wow, guys! Huggy: Nice helmet, Wubbzy. Wubbzy: Yeah, you guys have nice outfits too. Chef Fritz: Look out below! Cannonball! Wubbzy: Oh, no! Huggy, Buggy and Earl: Oh, no! Wubbzy: Hey Huggy, You have big puffy polka-dot ears! Huggy: I know. I have a case of puffy ears. Wubbzy: And, Buggy, you have big polka-fot feet! Buggy: Yeah, I have a case of floppy feet. Wubbzy: I guess everyone has been hiding something. All: (They laugh) Huggy: It was silly to try and cover up my ears. Buggy: And my feet. Wubbzy: And my nose. I guess it's okay to look different. So, Earl, you must have big polka-dot hands, right? Earl: No. I have a case of twisty tongue. Wubbzy: Wow! So how come you're wearing these big gloves? Earl: I just like wearing big gloves. All: (They laugh) end Category:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Category:Season 2 Category:Transcripts